Chousen
Chousen is a beautiful woman from another region, out to get the Dragon's power. She goes under cover, and poses as different representitives for different schools (Nanyo and Seito). Appearance Chousen is a very beautiful and buxom woman, with long blonde hair, that reaches all the way down to her back. Her hair also covers all of her forehead, and even stretches down from the sides growing all the way below the ears. She also wears a black bonnet on top, although pieces of hair sticks out. She wears a blue tank top, that reveals some of her cleavage, as well as has black frills on the inside of the tank top. She ties a red blazer of Rakuyo Highschool uniform around her waist. She wears black, fingerless, gloves on both of her hands, and black wristbands, with red rings, around her wrists. She wears the exact same plaid skirt, that Rakuyo Academy students wear, as well as black panty hose. Personality Chousen is a very aggressive and feisty woman, who hungers for power, as shown at the beginning of Ikkitousen: Eloquent fists, as she only came to Kanto to steal the Dragon's power. Chousen has shown to be very vengeful as well, as seen in her third appearance, Ikkitousen: Xross impact, as she only came to Kanto with revenge on her mind. Story (Game) Ikkitousen: Shining Dragon Chousen first appearance, and is shown to be on either the side of Nanyo or Seito, depending on what story line you choose from. She then reveals herself to be a fighter affiliated with Rakuyo highschool, and tries to activate Hakufu's dragon. Although successful, she is beaten badly. Chousen then appears to be a mini boss as she is being controlled by Kyosho academy, unaware of her actions, although she eventually breaks free from it, after being beaten by Unchou Kan-u. Ikkitousen: Eloquent Fist Chousen comes back a second time, but this time fully aware of her actions, and having only revenge on her mind. She then fights her companion Kanpei, being easily defeated as Kanpei awakens her dragon. Chousen is then controlled by Shibai who used her to fight for Kyosho, although she finally becomes herself, as she is beaten up by her old friend Ryofu. She then leaves on a boat with Kanpei to do more training. Trivia *Although strong implications shows it, it is stated in the game, that Chousen is only affiliated with Rakuyo Highschool not actually in it. This could link to how her predecessor, Diaochan, is a fictional character. *Unlike many others, Chousen’s predecessor is a fictional character, as Diaochan has no official history records and was a name used for one of Dong Zhuo’s (Toutaku) consorts who drove a wedge between Lu Bu (Ryofu) and himself in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. Gallery 8 (5).jpg 7 (1).jpg 8848949.jpg 10.jpg tAG_131156.jpeg tAG_173134.jpg tumblr_nh02feNaoL1u211k9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh02feNaoL1u211k9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhg7zaxG701u211k9o2_1280.jpg 5 (5).jpg 12.jpg 7d195385ddb1785c8a48cd7c35c02063.jpg C0E21.JPG 14 (1).jpg c2d8e9d5a53de9dcbaa2b417b28f8557.jpg 1397464801098.jpg 1376750028247271.png Ikkitousen_044.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rakuyo High school Category:Other School